Code: LYOKO The meeting with a hanyou
by Ginsenshi
Summary: Okay I'm reposted this so be happy.
1. Default Chapter

Code: LYOKO  
  
The meeting with a hanyou  
  
Author: Ginsenshi  
  
Co-author and editor: Firehair-222  
  
Started on: 6/9/2004 6:01 PM-Finished on:  
  
Home pages: http:baltox1.bravehost.com  
  
E-mail: LinkStarwindcox.net  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Genre(s): Action, adventure, Romance

* * *

Summary: Aelita is materialized, now she finds out what its like to be a teenager on earth. But with Aelita being materialized a warp gate opens, in the Code: Lyoko world to the Inu-world.  
  
Yeah I know creepy huh? RR please.

The return of Code: Lyoko The meeting with hanyou

Please any one get it taken off this time please?

I had a hard time finding it.  
  
[A world without danger plays]  
  
Chapter 1: Hello Aelita  
  
The scene is clam as usual as the story opens with Odd talking to Ulrich,  
  
"So, has Jeremy finish that materializing thingy to bring Aelita here yet?" he asks.  
  
"I think so." Ulrich says.  
  
"Cool, we'll soon will be seeing Aelita every day and not Xana's monster."  
  
Their cell phones ring. "Yeah? Oh. hi Jeremy, huh . okay." Ulrich says as  
  
closes his phone.  
  
"What is it Ulrich, something wrong?" Odd asks.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Nope? What's that mean?"  
  
"Everything's fine and we'll soon be meeting Aelita Lyoko."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Quiet Odd and follow me to the factory." Ulrich says as they enter the sewers. As they head for the factory Odd asks something,  
  
"So what do you think Aelita going to look like?"  
  
"I don't know." Ulrich says as they reaches the factory door and enters and hits the bottom to call up the elevator.  
  
"Jeremy, we're here, what's the problem?" He asks.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted everyone to meet Aelita." Jeremy says.  
  
"Jeremy, we know Aelita." Odd says.  
  
"Yes, in Lyoko, but not the real world, Odd."  
  
"Whoa she's here, where? Where?"  
  
"Behind you Odd." Aelita says.  
  
"Wow, Aelita, hello." Yumi says.  
  
"Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy?" Aelita asks.  
  
"Yeah?" Jeremy asks. Aelita kisses Jeremy,  
  
"Wow, what was that for?" Jeremy asks.  
  
"For always being there for me." Aelita says.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Firehair is letting me use this her story so quiet  
  
Code 2  
Chapter 2: Sissy's evil little plan  
  
A few day later,  
  
As Sissy emerged from behind the bushes, said, "I can help you?"  
  
"What do you mean," Aelita asks as she wipes away a few tears, feeling embarrassment for the first time. "Yumi told me not to listen to you."  
  
"Don't listen to her, she just wants to make it hard for you to get closer  
  
to Jeremy. The best way to say you love him is to say nothing." (Haven't you heard the saying; you say it best, when you say nothing at all?)  
  
"How could that help? Won't he think I'm mad at him?" Aelita asks.  
  
"N-n-no, it will make him appreciate you. He will spend more time trying to get your attention than ever. Pretend you don't notice him and it helps if you leave while he's talking. Just try it and trust me, it'll work."  
  
"I don't know. My friends don't seem to trust you, why should I?"  
  
"Do you like him or not?"  
  
"Of course I do." For a couple seconds Aelita thought it over and decided,  
  
"Okay, I will try it." Aelita says.  
  
"But if you don't follow this last instruction, Jeremy will never talk to  
  
you again. Don't tell anyone."  
  
Lunch time,  
  
"Hey, Aelita, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jeremy asks. He made a  
  
promise to himself that he would talk to her alone before the end of the day.  
  
Instead of catching up with him, Aelita fell back and started walking with Ulrich and Yumi. "I know it's none of my business, but did you two get in a fight or something?" Ulrich asks.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Yumi and Ulrich exchanged the raised eyebrow look. "Well, you've been ignoring him all day." Yumi says. "Did you even notice all the notes he kept passing back to you?" She had seen the hurt expression on Jeremy's face as Aelita left them untouched on her desk.  
  
"Yes, but," Aelita started, but from a near-by table, Sissy gave Aelita the evil eye. "I mean, no."  
  
"Does Sissy have something to do with this?" Ulrich asks as he looks from Aelita, to Sissy, and back to Aelita. "Why is she looking at you like that? Aelita, if there's anything bothering you, you know you can come to us."  
  
Aelita didn't respond. As they were taking their trays, Yumi spotted  
  
Jeremy. "There's Jeremy over there. If you two need to talk, Ulrich and me can sit somewhere else."  
  
"No, I'm fine. I want you to sit with me." Aelita says.  
  
"Hey, Aelita. I'm really sorry about-." Jeremy says once they all sat down.  
  
But Aelita chose that moment to get up and sit by Sissy.  
  
"I guess she feels different in the real world. Or maybe she never had  
  
feelings for me." Jeremy says in a sad voice. He leaves to go to his dorm feeling confused.  
  
One evil idea later,  
  
For a while, Jeremy just laid on his bed, mentally beating himself up for running off that morning. Different thoughts kept running through his mind until he realized someone was knocking at the door. "Hey, oh, what do you want Sissy?" Jeremy asks.  
  
"Don't look so happy to see me. I saw you come up without even touching your food, and decided to see if I could help." Sissy says.  
  
"Help what, make me feel worse?"  
  
"I think that's impossible, considering everything you've been through. I mean with Aelita using you to get materialized and all." Seeing his shocked face, she continued, "Oh, yes, she told me everyth-

"As a single tear slid down Jeremy's face, Jeremy shut the door on Sissy.  
  
Sitting on his bed hugging his knees, Jeremy skipped class for the very first time.  
  
Later in a class,  
  
Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita knew something was wrong when Jeremy didn't show up for class. "Hey, where's Jeremy?" Ulrich ask. He was getting the feeling Sissy had done more damage.  
  
"Oh, this is all my fault." Aelita says in confessed voice she had taken  
  
Sissy's advice. She told them about Jeremy and her that morning and how Sissy had told her how to fix everything. "I never should have listened to her." Aelita says.  
  
As soon as the class ended, Ulrich stopped Sissy in the hall. "What did you do now? Where's Jeremy?" Ulrich asks.  
  
Startled, she says, "Calm down. He's in his dorm crying because he doesn't think Aelita likes him." Ulrich shoved her against the wall and was about to punch her when Yumi stepped in and slapped her.  
  
She shouted, "You brat! I can't believe you'd tell him that!" Yumi shouts.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she could just make out Aelita running up the steps to the boys' dorms.  
  
Knocking loudly on the door, Aelita waited outside Jeremy's room. When he opened the door, one look said everything. No words were needed as she leaned into him and quietly cried.  
  
Down stairs, Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissy had started arguing. Shouting and running could be heard through out the building. Once Aelita calmed down,  
  
Jeremy put an arm around her, smiled and asked, "Are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"What?" Aelita asks.  
  
"Um.. Nothing." Jeremy says.  
  
In the factory a warp gate is opening  
  
"WARNING, WARNING, computer system overload!" the computer voice says.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, a world for me to destroy. Thank you, Xana heh, Hehehehe." Laughs an evil youkai.


	3. Chapter 3

Code 3  
Okay here's chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3: Returning to Lyoko  
  
Feudal era of Japan, Inu-world,  
  
"Inuyasha come on, I'm ready to go now." Kagome says.  
  
"Okay Kagome, I'm coming." Inuyasha says as jumps into the well. "Bye Miroku, Sango, Shippo." Kagome says.  
  
"BYE KAGOME!" Shippo cries out.  
  
"Bye-bye." Kagome says as she too jumps into well. The blue light surrounds Inuyasha and Kagome and they are now in the Kagome's time or looks like Kagome's. They are at the bottom of the well.  
  
"Somebody help!!!" Kagome shouts. "Huh? Is someone down there?" asks a boy.  
  
"Yeah, can you help me Sota?!" Kagome shouts.  
  
'So-ta? Who is this person?' The boy throws a rope down, "You okay miss?" the boy asks. Kagome looks around,  
  
'This is my time but not my country.' Kagome thinks. "Little boy what  
  
country is this?" Kagome asks.  
  
"First, I'm not a little boy. The names Ulrich, and your in France miss." Ulrich says.

"France?!" Inuyasha asks as gets out of the well, "Kagome, isn't France a country in the west side of the world?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Yes, how'd you know?" Kagome asks.  
  
"I listen in class." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oh. So are we in France?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Mm-Hmm." Ulrich says as he push at Inuyasha's ears, "Are they real?"  
  
"Yeah they are, now get off them kid!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
"Sorry man."  
  
"Hmmp." Inuyasha growls.  
  
"Inuyasha be nice." Kagome says.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Kagome." Inuyasha says, "So how we getting home?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"No idea Inuyasha, no idea." Kagome says.  
  
"I have a question." Ulrich says.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Your Japanese, aren't you?"  
  
"You I'...ah!" Kagome shouts as Ulrich pulls Kagome along.  
  
"I know some people who can help." Ulrich says.  
  
"Hey Ulrich, who's the looker? What about Yumi?" asks a boy.  
  
" Hey Ulrich, where are you taking us?" Kagome asks. "My friend Yumi."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
Later Yumi's house,  
  
Ulrich knocks, "Coming." Yumi shouts as she open the door. "U-Ulrich?" Yumi asks.  
  
"Hey, can I come in?" Ulrich asks. "Sure, who are they?" Yumi asks as he walks in.  
  
"Uhh."  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi, err Kagome Ginsenshi I mean." Kagome says.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha Ginsenshi, her husband." Inuyasha says.  
  
"I'm Yumi Ishiyama." Yumi says. "Ulrich, may I speak to you please?"  
  
"Sure." Ulrich says.  
  
In another room, "Where'd you find them?" Yumi asks.  
  
"At the bottom of the well by the school." Ulrich says.  
  
"Bottom of a well?" Yumi asks, "There a legend of something like that in a book Dad gave me. Ah here it is- a young schoolgirl named Kagome Higurashi is 15-years-old living at a history-filled Japanese shrine.  
  
After a chance fall into an abandoned well, Kagome meets the well-named 'dog demon' Inuyasha, a half-human hybrid who longs to become all-demon."  
  
"Okay, creepy."  
  
"Legends are based on truth, Ulrich."  
  
"Yeah I know." Ulrich says as they rejoin Kagome and Inuyasha in the main hallway.  
  
"Douzo yoroshiku Kagome-san-- (Pleased to meet you Ms. Kagome)." Yumi says.  
  
"Douzo yoroshiku Ishiyama-san-- (Pleased to meet you Ms. Ishiyama)." Kagome says.

"Yumi dear, do you have guests?" her mother asks as she walks in.  
  
"Hai Okaa-san watInuyashai shimasu- (Yes mother I do) -Ulrich and some other friends."  
  
"Okay." Her mother says, "Will they be joining us for dinner?" she asks.  
  
"Uhh... maybe, mom." Yumi says.  
  
"Okay Yumi." Her mother says.  
  
"So maybe Aelita and Jeremy can help you." Yumi says. Yumi calls Jeremy  
  
and Aelita. "Hello? Oh Yumi, hi, oh Jeremy, here he is." Aelita says.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Yumi hi what? A hanyou and human okay be right there." Jeremy says.  
  
"What is it Jeremy, Xana?" Aelita asks. "No, a half-demon named Inuyasha and his wife at Yumi's." Jeremy says.  
  
"Oh that all."  
  
"Yup, just another day." Jeremy says. Jeremy and Aelita head for Yumi's place,  
  
At Yumi's,  
[Lighting sounds in the disessten, and knocking] "Jeremy, Aelita?" Ulrich asks. "Uh-huh, now open up, it's cold." Jeremy says. Ulrich opens the door.  
  
"Hi Aelita, Jeremy." Yumi says.  
  
"Hi Yumi." Jeremy says.  
  
"You didn't call Odd?" Yumi asks.  
  
"Tried, no answer." Jeremy says.  
  
"That odd of him."  
  
"Really, you don't think Xana gotten him do guys?" Aelita asks.  
  
"I doubt it, but maybe we should go to Lyoko just in case." Jeremy says.  
  
"Okay to the factory."  
  
"Factory? What are they talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"No idea Inuyasha." Kagome says as she and Inuyasha follow the Lyoko gang head for the factory.  
  
In the factory,  
  
"What computer it blue up." Jeremy says.  
  
"What?! How Jeremy?" Aelita asks.  
  
"It looks like an overload."  
  
"So how are we going to get to Lyoko then Jeremy?" Yumi asks.  
  
"I don't know now Yumi, I don't know." Jeremy says.  
  
"I smell a youkai." Inuyasha says.  
  
"What, a demon?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Yes, it smells likes Naraku or someone." Inuyasha says as he sniffs the air around the computer. "It is Naraku, but we killed him in the feudal era."  
  
"Maybe we in the feudal era but not in my time." Kagome says.  
  
"What? You mean he's in your time Kagome?!" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Like scenes say he here somewhere." Kagome says.  
  
"Well, I'd better get to work fixing this stuff." Jeremy says as he and  
  
Aelita pick up bits of computer parts.  
  
"Jeez, if he's here can I defeat him again Kagome?" Inuyasha asks from where he sitting against a wall.  
  
"If he is here, I don't know Inuyasha." Kagome says.  
  
Suddenly Jeremy says something, "There, done. Okay. Transfer Ulrich... Transfer Yumi.... Scanner Ulrich... Scanner Yumi... Virtualization!!"  
  
Jeremy says aloud as he sent them to the polar area while they landed near Aelita.  
  
"Okay, let's see if Xana activated a tower here." Aelita says as walk towards a tower. "Something's weird here. No enemies guarding the tower, maybe Xana is gone." Ulrich said.  
  
Real World,  
  
"Or maybe he going to attack when your guard down." Inuyasha says in a low voice.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome says. "Hmm." Inuyasha says with nod. "He might if he's like every other evil we've met, he will as Inuyasha said." Kagome says.  
  
Lyoko,  
  
"Who's going first?" Ulrich asks.  
  
"I will beside this is gonna be easy." Yumi says.  
  
"Don't be so over easy Yumi. Xana's creeps may come." Ulrich says.  
  
"I know Ulrich." Yumi says. Suddenly Mega-tanks show up out of nowhere,  
  
"Crud." Ulrich says.  
  
Real World,  
  
"Mega-what?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Mega-tank, an enemy not defeat so easily." Jeremy says.

"Warning, Warning player Ulrich life points down to 3." The computer says.

"Ulrich watch it, you only 3 points left." Jeremy says.  
  
Ulrich gets hit, "Ugh." Ulrich gasps. "ULRICH!!!" Yumi shouts. Ulrich starts de-virtualization.  
  
"Yumi, keep focused." Jeremy says.  
  
"Right Jeremy." Yumi says as she throws her weapon at the Mega-tank, "Hit, alright!" Yumi says.  
  
Aelita reaches the activated tower. "Jeremy Xana did activate a tower." Aelita says as she enters the activated tower as the rings lighted up as she stepped on them. She entered the code as Yumi finally finished the enemy off.  
  
"Return to the past -n.... " Jeremy is cut off.  
  
"Wait Jeremy if we return to the past I be traded and beside Xana no longer a problem so no need." Aelita says. "Okay. Yumi, Aelita divirtualization." Jeremy says.


	4. Chapter 4

Code 4  
  
Chapter 4: Evil youkai show it face  
  
Back in the Real World, Jeremy's room,  
  
"That was so weird." Yumi says.  
  
"Weird how Yumi?" Jeremy asks.  
  
"I mean Xana waking up like that Jeremy."  
  
"It is Odd huh Yumi?"  
  
"Hmm, so how about us?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Aa gomen ne." Yumi says.  
  
"I want to go home!" Inuyasha whines.  
  
"Inuyasha stop whining." Kagome says.  
  
"But-I wanna go home." Inuyasha cries out.  
  
"I know Inu-koibito." Kagome says.  
  
"Jeez, what's everyone doing in here?" Odd asks as he walks in.  
  
"ODD!?! Where have you been?" Jeremy asks.  
  
"Uh. I can't you guys." Odd says.  
  
"Is it a girl?" Ulrich asks.  
  
"NO-!!"  
  
"It's a girl." Jeremy says.  
  
"How would you know, Jeremy? You only think about one girl and we all know who that is." Ulrich says.  
  
Aelita blushes and says, "Jeremy..."  
  
"You should have heard him in the middle of the night before you were materialized." Ulrich says.  
  
"Ulrich stop it your making him blush." Yumi says.  
  
"Sorry." Ulrich says with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Hmm." Inuyasha says with a thought, _'This guy likes Yumi like how I feel about Kagome.'_ Inuyasha thinks.  
  
"Hehehehe." Laughs someone from out the door.  
  
"What the--?" Inuyasha asks as he open the door. "You?! WHAT DID YOU?!" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"N-n-.nothing." Stammer the girl.  
  
"Sissy?!" Yumi says.  
  
"Yumi." Sissy says.  
  
"What do you want?" Ulrich asks.  
  
"I was going to ask you on date." Sissy says.  
  
"Me? And YOU?! NO WAY!!" Ulrich says.  
  
"QUIET!!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?!" Kagome asks.  
  
"Naraku." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Nara-what?" Everyone in the Lyoko gang asks.  
  
"A friend of mine." Inuyasha says in a not believing voice..  
  
[Okay I'm lost the will to type if you want send me idea I'm done If I think of anything I'll update]-Ginsenshi 


	5. Chapter 5

Code 5  
  
Okay I'm back with the will to type again if I sound bored in typing it  
  
because I'm MAD VERY MAD my e-mail isn't working. Shimatta mail,

Other note: I have singing if you don't want to read lyrics forgot the story all together. Kirisute gomen: Killing and going away; the legal right the shogun granted warriors to kill disrespectful commoners on the sport.  
  
Okay here Chapter 5. ENJOY!!  
  
Shimatta: DAMN!  
  
Shimattadesu: Damn it!

Chapter 5: A youkai itself  
  
Still in Jeremy's room,  
  
"Ha, a friend more like enemy." Kagome says.  
  
"So is Naraku a demon?" Ulrich asks.  
  
"He is the worse kind of demon. One with no heart in kirisute gomen-  
  
(Killing and going away)." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Kirisuta gomen, how horrible." Yumi says.  
  
"Really." Ulrich agrees. 'are they taking about?" Ulrich asks himself.  
  
"So Nardo or what ever is his name is here why?" Aelita asks.  
  
"By my guess, to destroy the world." Jeremy says.  
  
"Destroy World but I only been living here 3 months." Aelita says.  
  
"Uh. that bad?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Kind of Hun." Kagome says.  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha says as he goes hunting through the fridge.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome says as she slaps Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Hey I'm hungry." Inuyasha says.  
  
"No, its okay I have that there for me and the others, he can go through it." Jeremy says.  
  
"Bad thing to say, he'll eat you out of house and home Jeremy." Kagome says.  
  
"Uh-oh." Jeremy says. Everyone laughs, "Ha, ha, ha, heh." Everyone sighs.  
  
Music plays and someone is singing:  
  
Flying Without Wings Find the mp3 at: without wings Westlife feat.BoA (English)  
  
Flying Without Wings  
  
Westlife Best Album  
  
Unbreakble Vol. 1  
  
Released on: 11.11.02  
  
B000071IYM

Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be

Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry

You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

So, impossible as they may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cause who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete

Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place

It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cause you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings

And you're the place my life begins  
And you'll be where it ends  
  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings

"Who is singing?!" Inuyasha asks. The music stops and so does the singing, "Whew, that's over." Inuyasha says.  
  
"You didn't like our singing Inuyasha?" Aelita and Jeremy ask.  
  
"To tell the truth singing puts me to sleep." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oh sorry." Aelita says in a hurt tone.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome says. Inuyasha hits the ground.  
  
"There, there Aelita. He's just an insensitive jerk." Jeremy says.  
  
"He's not!" Kagome says, "Well maybe he is but.." Kagome stops her self.  
  
"Kagome!?!" Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oops heheh, gomen ne Inuyasha." Kagome says.  
  
"Well any ways I should be getting home. Bye Jeremy." Yumi says as she walks out.  
  
"Yumi wait up, I'll walk you." Ulrich says.  
  
"Thanks Ulrich." Yumi says as she walks with him.  
  
"Bye Jeremy." Aelita says as she walks to the door.  
  
"Sayonara Aelita." Jeremy says as he walks Aelita to the door. "Where are we staying?" Inuyasha asks. Everyone stops, "What, you forget about us?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"You'll be staying in my room Inuyasha." Jeremy says.  
  
"Kagome you'll be staying in my room." Aelita says.  
  
"Us apart in another country?" Kagome says.  
  
"The head master wont let boys and girls stay in the same room over night, baka rule I think." Jeremy says.  
  
"Jeremy I thought you were one that followed the rules." Aelita says.  
  
"I am Aelita." Jeremy says, "but when it come to girls I don't." Jeremy  
says.  
  
"Jeremy." Aelita says.  
  
Jeremy blushes, "Hehe, hehe I know Aelita." Jeremy says.  
  
Girls' dorms-Aelita's room,  
  
"Bye Aelita." Jeremy says as he waves.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha shouts, "No, I'm not leaving her side. What if that yaze ookami (wimpy wolf) is here and try something and I'm not to protect her, huh?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Inuyasha love, please go to bed I'll be fine." Kagome says.  
  
"Ahhh." Inuyasha sigh, "Yes Kagome." Inuyasha says as he walks to the boys' dorms. "Oyasumi nasai koi- (good night love)." Kagome calls out.

"Wai nasai (Yeah night)." Inuyasha says.  
  
Boys' dorms-Jeremy's room,  
  
"I hate being away from Kagome." Inuyasha whines from the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha shut up please." Jeremy says in annoyed voice.  
  
"Gomen ne Jeremy." Inuyasha says. 'Darn Xana.' Inuyasha thinks as he fall asleep.  
  
Next morning-Boys' dorms-Jeremy's room,  
  
"Inuyasha wake up, Inuyasha wake up." Jeremy says, "I wonder; Inuyasha; Kagome naked." Jeremy says.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha wakes up wide-eyed; Inuyasha looks around, "Baka kid." Inuyasha says.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha but it 12:00 you should have been up a hour ago." Jeremy says. "What? Why?" Inuyasha asks. "It's breakfast." Jeremy says.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Girls' dorms-Aelita's room,  
  
"Kagome wake up, Kagome wake up." Aelita says. "I wonder; "Kagome, Inuyasha here." Aelita says. Suddenly Kagome wakes up wide-eyed Kagome looks around,  
  
"What Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome but it 12:00 you should have been up a hour ago." Aelita says.  
  
"What? Why?" Kagome asks.  
  
"It's breakfast."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walk out of their dorms meeting each other at the corner, "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts as she hugs Inuyasha. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts as he hugs Kagome.  
  
"They look happy." Aelita says.  
  
"I think it a hanyou." Jeremy says.  
  
"Oh-okay." Aelita says.  
  
They all head for the mess hall, as Inuyasha enter everyone in their look at Inuyasha. "What are you staring at?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome say as she step on his feet.  
  
"Ite!" Inuyasha growls.  
  
"Gomen ne be nice we're guest here." Kagome says.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Kagome." Inuyasha says as sits down at a table.  
  
"Hey you move it, that's our table!" shouted a boy.  
  
Inuyasha looks at them in a grim face, "Shut it kid, I had a hard time, I  
don't think you want to make it worse now do you?!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
"N-no sir." The boy says.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT boy!" Kagome says. Inuyasha hits the ground, "Oops I meant sit at the table not sit, sit." Kagome says as Inuyasha hits the ground 3 times.  
  
"Oops sorry." Kagome says.  
  
"Uhh, shimatta." Inuyasha growls.  
  
"Gomen ne."  
  
Inuyasha finally finds a table and sits, "Kagome what do they have?"  
  
"Remen chicken Inuyasha?"  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha says, "Oh thanks Kagome."  
  
"Your welcome Inuyasha."  
  
"Aelita, breakfast?" Jeremy asks.  
  
"Jeremy thanks." Aelita says as Jeremy hand her the plate.  
  
"Your welcome." Jeremy says as Aelita kiss him lowly.  
  
"Uhh." Jeremy sighs.  
  
"Awe Jeremy blushing." Odd says in a sing-sing voice.  
  
"Odd." Jeremy says.  
  
The headmaster enters, "Good morning students."  
  
"Good morning Mr. Linana." The room full of students says.  
  
"Yes good morning students." He says. "Jim where'd you see the kids?" Mr. Linana asks.  
  
"Right there." Jim says as he points the Lyoko table. "Here put this  
necklace on." Kagome says.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Just do it." Kagome says as hands the necklace to Inuyasha.  
"Why kind of necklace is it?"  
  
"A concealing spell necklace." Kagome says as Inuyasha puts on the necklace.  
  
"Jim they're just kids." Mr. Linana says. Jim looks to see a human Inuyasha.  
  
"Whew that was close." Jeremy sighs.  
  
"To close." Kagome says, "We're putting your secret in danger Jeremy. We'll stay somewhere else."  
  
"No, no, we deal with this all the time for Jim." Jeremy says.  
  
"We can handle him." Ulrich says.  
  
"We can." Yumi says.  
  
"Sure?" Kagome asks. "We're sure." Odd says.


	6. Chapter 6

Code 6  
  
Okay chapter 6 nothing much to say on this.  
  
Chapter 6: Trouble in Lyoko  
  
The school,  
Later after breakfast the gang goes to the factory, because it is a  
Saturday, and of course they can leave the school.  
  
At the factory,  
"Okay. Transfer Ulrich... Transfer Yumi.... Transfer Odd. Scanner Ulrich...Scanner Yumi... Scanner Odd.Virtualization!!" Jeremy says aloud as he sent them to the polar area where they landed near Aelita.  
  
"Who's up for race?" Ulrich asks.  
  
"Me." Yumi says as she takes her racing stance.  
  
"Jeremy?" Aelita asks.  
  
"Yes Aelita?" Jeremy asks.  
  
"Why don't you come to Lyoko?" Aelita asks.  
  
"Umm. what if Xana's monster attack there be no-one watch here." Jeremy says with unseen blush.  
  
"Jeremy." Aelita says, "We defeat Xana."  
  
"But remember last time I when there?"  
  
"Oh yes, I see Jeremy."  
  
"Beside, Aelita, I see everyday no need to over see each other, right?"  
  
"Right.. Jeremy, right."  
  
"WARNING, WARNING, computer system overload!" the computer voice says. "Ha, ha,ha,ha heh, hehehehehe." Comes a laugh.  
  
"Guys!?!" Jeremy asks.  
  
"Yeah?" everyone asks.  
  
"Something weird just happen."  
  
"What?" Yumi asks.  
  
"I just heard a evil laugh over the calm link." Jeremy says.  
  
"An evil laugh?" Aelita says.  
  
"Is it Naraku!?!" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Maybe him or Xana." Jeremy says.  
  
"Transport me to this Lyoko."  
  
"Okay, Transfer Inuyasha. Scanner Inuyasha, Virtualization!!" Jeremy says aloud as he sent Inuyasha to the polar area while Inuyasha landed near the gang.  
  
"What the-?" Inuyasha ask as he looks at himself, "I'm a dog--?" Inuyasha says.  
  
Kagome giggles, "Hehehe, your cute Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." Inuyasha says.  
  
"What Inuyasha? Here?" asks a voice.  
  
"Yes master he is." Says another voice. "Hehe, thank you. Now go destroy the children hehehehe." Says the first voice.  
  
"Yes Master Naraku." Xana says.  
  
"You dare come here Inuyasha? Grr, hehe hmm?" Naraku asks as he looks in a mirror,  
  
"Ah Kagome." Naraku says, "Hehehe ah ha Kagome what? Ginsenshi now she had married the hanyou?" Naraku asks himself, "Its same as if I have no chance but to kill Kagome to bring Inuyasha to a full demon state and have him destroy his only koibito HA-HAHAHAHAHA." Naraku laughs. "Hmm. Hehehe."  
  
Naraku continues laughing. 


	7. chapter 7

Code 7  
  
Italic "===" is a character speak in their mind to another character or a  
  
voice in their mind  
  
Chapter 7: Youkai hunt  
  
Boys' dorms  
  
"Absolutely not! Naraku here and I can't just leave you Kagome." Inuyasha  
  
says.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm just going to the mall with Yumi and here friends. It's not  
  
like I'm going to cheat on you with another guy, beside I wouldn't." Kagome  
  
says.  
  
"What about Hodo?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"He name is Hojo and 'NO' I wouldn't cheat on you with him." Kagome says.  
  
Music plays in the background again;  
  
Miss you  
  
By: Westlife  
  
I can't sleep,  
  
I just can't breathe,  
  
when your shadow is all over me baby,  
  
Don't wanna be,  
  
a fool in your eyes,  
  
Cause what we had was built on lies,  
  
And when our love seems to fade away,  
  
Listen to me hear what I say,  
  
I don't wanna feel,  
  
the way that i do,  
  
I just wanna be,  
  
right here with you,  
  
I don't wanna see,  
  
see us apart,  
  
I just wanna say it straight from my heart,  
  
I miss you...  
  
What would it take,  
  
for you to see,  
  
To make you understand,  
  
that I'll always believe, (always believe)  
  
You and I,  
  
can make it through,  
  
And I still know,  
  
I can't get over you,  
  
Cause when our love seems to fade away,  
  
Listen to me hear what I say,  
  
I don't wanna feel,  
  
the way that I do,  
  
I just wanna be,  
  
right here with you,  
  
I don't wanna see,  
  
see us apart, (see us apart)  
  
I just wanna say it straight from my heart,  
  
oh baby I miss you,  
  
I do...  
  
Cause when our love always fades away,  
  
Listen to me hear what I say,  
  
I don't wanna feel,  
  
the way that I do,  
  
I just wanna be,  
  
right here with you,  
  
I don't wanna see,  
  
see us apart, (oh no, see us apart)  
  
I just wanna say it straight from my heart,  
  
I miss you, I miss you,  
  
I do...  
  
I don't wanna feel,  
  
the way that I do, (the way that I do)  
  
I just wanna be, (just wanna be)  
  
right here with you, (right here with you)  
  
I don't wanna see, (don't wanna see)  
  
See us apart, (see us apart oh baby)  
  
I just wanna say it straight from my heart  
  
oh baby I miss you,  
  
I do...  
  
"Okay this is weird." Inuyasha says as Kagome is hugs him, "Where is it  
  
coming from Kagome?"  
  
"What, what happen?" Kagome asks in a dazed voice,  
  
"Inuyasha heh, heh kill her." Says an evil voice.  
  
"What, no I wont do it. I wont kill my true love." Inuyasha thinks.  
  
"I didn't say Inuyasha, but maybe you should to be with.. Kikyo?" asks the  
  
voice.  
  
"Be with that witch, NO!" Inuyasha says to the voice his mind.  
  
"You want her, I can tell Inuyasha hehehe." Laughs the voice.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouts aloud.  
  
"Inuyasha daijobu ka- (Inuyasha are you okay?)?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Kagome I won't kill you ever!"  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha, but who want to kill me?"  
  
"Xana and Naraku." Inuyasha says. 


	8. Chapter 8

Code 8  
  
Here's chapter 8  
  
Chapter 8: Hard chooses and Naraku shows up for the party  
  
"Naraku." Kagome sighs.  
  
"Why are you sighing?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Because I don't know what to do Inuyasha."  
  
"I see, so Naraku may try something?" Jeremy asks Aelita.  
  
"Yup, and pretty soon to I bet Jeremy." Aelita says.  
  
"Curse him!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome sighs.  
  
"I know but this driving me."  
  
"Hehehehe." Laughs Odd.  
  
"What are you laughing Odd?" Ulrich asks.  
  
"Because I think I know how to stop Xana and Naraku err Naeaku."  
  
"How?!" everyone asks. "Unplug Lyoko."  
  
"UNPLUG LYOKO?!" Everyone asks in surprise of what Odd just said.  
  
"Maybe.." Jeremy says.  
  
"What Jeremy." Aelita says.  
  
"Ahhh sorry Aelita, but if Xana and Naraku get to Earth, we will be doomed."  
  
"I know, but to destroy Lyoko, Lyoko is apart of me."  
  
"Hmm." Inuyasha sighs.  
  
"Aren't we Aelita?" Jeremy asks.  
  
"What? Yes Jeremy but.." Aelita doesn't finishes.  
  
"Ahhh, I see so wrought dead then live." Inuyasha says, "Choose now Aelita."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"I said, CHOOSE!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
"Please don't make me."  
  
"Life or death its your choose." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Choose with your heart Aelita it will show the right way." Kagome says.  
  
"With my heart?" Aelita asks herself.  
  
"Choose only what your heart says is right not your other's words Aelita."  
  
Jeremy looks at Aelita, "If I tell her, she'll stay, but if I tell her she  
  
may not feel the same."  
  
"If I tell him, he may, but if I tell him he may not feel the same." Aelita  
  
says.  
  
"Only with the heart may you choose Aelita." Kagome says.  
  
"Ahhh." Everyone sighs.  
  
"You could choose to keep my feet upon the narrow path and never cross the  
  
open field for that one snake in the grass, but you'd rather risk your heart  
  
than never get the chance to find you way Aelita?" Jeremy asks.  
  
"I love you and I can't choose beside you or Lyoko but I will, Jeremy I love  
  
you with my heart, with all my heart and soul." Aelita says.  
  
"Aelita." Jeremy says slight blush, "I do too Aelita."  
  
"Heheehheh oh goody, now to send them to Lyoko where they'll die together  
  
pathetic humans." Laughs Xana. 


	9. Chapter 9

Code 9

Chapter 9: Trapped in Lyoko!  
  
Meanwhile in the Jeremy's room,

"Ahhh!" Everyone shouts as they fall in darkness. In Lyoko as everyone awakes, "Where are we?" Jeremy asks.  
  
Everyone gets up, "Lyoko I think Jeremy." Aelita says. "How we get here?" Yumi asks. "XANA!" Ulrich and Inuyasha shouts. "Guys why are we in human form." Od says. "WHAT?!" Ulrich shouts. "If we're human we're gonna die." Kagome says. "And how are going defsene are self?" Yumi asks. "We have to get out of here." Jeremy says. "That not very nice now is it Jeremy?" asks as voice. "XANA!?!" Jeremy asks. "Yes Jeremy it 'so nice' to meet you." Xana says.


End file.
